A firm kiss
by Elin the monster
Summary: Valkyrie and Skulduggery are heading back home from a hunt... they are having a chat. well that summary just sucked ass . The story ain't super duper. But will help me in the future. ONESHOT and warning for incorrect grammar.


_Ohoh!! Thank you everybody… you who I read a story from… hehe ^^; OH of course thank you __Mystic Spirit Angel__!! IF it wasn't for your chapters and writing talents I would never be writing this thing! THANK YOUUUUUUUU!!!!... *kram*_

_Obs! Might be spelling wrongs sometimes or… such… Take care!_

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was a dark late night. A car drove through the streets, flashing its lights on the shop-windows that passed by.

"What are you thinking about?" A man with a pinstriped suit asked while drove the car.

"Hmm?", heard from the absent young lady.

"Stephanie?" He asked. "Hello, Stephanie back to the Bentley", while the other hand on the steering wheel, the man waved his other hand in front of Stephanie's face. "...Steph?"

"What?" she asked slowly, and turned her head towards the skeleton man. She met his eye sockets and felt her heart fasten it's beat and her face redden, so she turned her face away from the man not wanting him to see her blushing.

"What have you been thinking about?" Skulduggery asked without noticing Stephanie's rather red face. "You've been absent lately and unfocussed on the commissions"

"I haven't been unfocussed"

"Yes you have"

"No I haven't"

"Oh yes, you have"

"You lanky deaf old dead skeleton man, I said no"

Skulduggery stayed quiet for a second to ponder about the nick name he just got "You say so?"

"Yes"

"The bleeding nose and the bump on your forehead from the tree you had run into were because you..?"

She stared at her reflection on the window beside her and tried to think of an excuse.

"I... i-it was dark" she said lamely and carefully turned her head and met two eye sockets staring at her. Flustered she turned her head away.

"Too dark?" he said sarcastic.

"I mean… I looked another way and didn't see it"

"Looked another way? We were hunting a criminal, a villain, someone who had committed an awful crime, a murder. And you, looked another way?" he asked caustic.

"Um, yes well…. Yes." She said and felt guilty and looked down on her hands.

"But we got him didn't we" She said sternly.

"Yes" He said "Well I did, you were busy taking care of your almost broken nose"

She let out an annoyed groan. "It wasn't even close to being broken"

"Fine" He said "But you still ran into a tree without a good reason. You're soon 18. You should know when a tree is about to smack into your face at least. Did you get a bug in each eye or something?

'I got distracted by looking at you, you stupid skeleton' She though surly to herself.

Skulduggery sighed "Well, whatever it is that is going on in your head, clear it off and soon" Skulduggery glanced at Stephanie before clearing his throat. "And if there's anything that is troubling you, you can always talk to me"

Silence.

He turned his head to see Stephanie with an amused expression looking back at him.

"Talk to you?" She asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, whatever it is, tell me. I'm a good listener" He said and turned back toward the road. "If it's a woman thing, well I can always act interested. I'm extremely good at acting too"

"Sure you are" She chuckled.

A moment pasted "So?"

"So what?" she asked.

He tried again, "If there is anything you want to talk about, there is always me, your dead pal Skulduggery to talk to"

Stephanie stayed quiet a few seconds while fingering with her hands. "Um…"

"Yes?" Skulduggery asked wanting her to continue.

"I… I…" She trailed off and stopped fingering with her hands. "I….I-I…."

"Yes, you" he said.

"I think, I l-lo…" She took a deep breath, "-ove you"

"P-pardon?"

"I said that… I might, possible be in… lo-love" She finally said and felt her face heat up of embarrassment.

"Whowhat?" Skulduggery blabbed out.

"Um… I'm in love?" She said somewhat uncertain and still embarrassed.

"… oh"

Stephanie glanced at the man that she had recently confessed to. It looked like he had frozen and stared at the road in front of him.

"Um… so who is the lucky guy?" He asked somewhat sternly.

Stephanie felt her heart drop. 'He didn't hear me?!', "W-what?!" she stuttered out.

"You said you were in love right?" He said uncertain. She looked out in the window besides her to see her flustered reflection starring back at her.

"Yes, I did…" She said and felt her courage fade.

"A boy I pre-… presume" He trailed off "if not…"

She looked back at him hopefully.

He stared back in her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"If not?" She tried to make him continue.

"Um, yes, I mean you love… "_Him_"" He trailed off again and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes?"

"I thought maybe that, if I didn't hear wrong that is, that before you might have said... You" He said flustered and straighten his back and trumped his gloved fingers on the wheel, and looked a little here and there and back on the road and then back on Stephanie, who still looked confused back on him.

"You love me?" He asked, but sounded more like a statement than a question and quickly turned his face back to the road with his both hands firmly on the steering wheel.

Stephanie looked at Skulduggery feeling her heart beat fast. "Yes" She said.

"Oh" he simple said.

The Bentley stayed quiet, but they exchanged glances now and then.

The car stopped near Stephanie's house unseen.

Stephanie stepped out of the car, mumbled a goodbye and shut the door close. She started to walk up the hill towards her house. Then she heard a car door open and close behind her. She stopped and turned around to see Skulduggery walking towards her.

He stopped in front of her and gazed into her brown eyes. Her heart was beating so load that she was certain that he too was able to hear it.

"About what you said before", He began. "I… didn't know. And it would feel somewhat sudden to just say that I love you too" he said feeling slightly awkward.

She looked down on the grass that was lying underneath their feet "I understand" she simply said.

"But…" Skulduggery began. She felt his bony yet warm fingers through his gloves touch her cheek. She looked up and found his face just an inch from hers, "who knows when it comes to me". Then she suddenly felt something touch her lips, it almost felt like hot lips kissing hers. She felt her whole body throb and worm up. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Tiptoeing she tried to get closer to his face, but grabbed his suit and pulled him closer to her instead. The hot lips slowly faded and she felt her lips touch the cool surface of his teeth.

She still held her lips on his teeth for a moment until Skulduggery broke the moment, "It can't be so pleasant kissing cold teeth can it?" He said between her lips.

Stephanie broke the kiss and blushed madly.

"As a matter of fact I thought it was" she said wildly while looking into his eyes sternly and still blushing like mad.

"You did?" He asked feeling slightly taken aback by her bluntness. "Well… you could always kiss me again if you want" He said half joking and leaned closer, smirking, his skeleton smirk.

Stephanie turned her head away and crossed her arms "Too late you've already ruined the moment" Stephanie joked, and then glanced curiously at him.

"What?" He asked noticing that she wanted to ask something.

"When… you kissed me, it felt like I could feel your lips, they were… hot" she said remembering the touch of them.

"Ah, yes… I felt yours too", He said "They were… soft and tasty" He finished.

Stephanie blushed at that "I-I meant why, why could I feel them? You don't have any!"

"Oh" He brought his hand up to his shin "Good question" He pointed out.

"You don't know why?" She asked.

"No, but I can assure that there must be some kind of logical explanation of that"

She let out a groan and let her head fall back. Then for the first time noticed the stars… and the dark sky…

"Oh shit!" Stephanie made a grimace with her teeth.

"Huh?"

"It's late!"

"So?" He asked confused.

"I have school tomorrow!" She said frustrated "I had a test that I had to study for till tomorrow!" She cried out.

"Can't your mirror reflection fix them?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes, but I want to do some test sometimes too you know"

"Ah, of course… well I see you later then" He said and turned and starts walking towards his car.

Stephanie looked while skulduggery neared his car, he was about to open the door, when Stephanie yelled "Wait a sec!"

Skulduggery turned around to see Stephanie coming running towards him… and not stopping. "St-Stephanie?!" He yelped. She slowed down to jump into him and hugged her arms around his neck. He fell back but luckily his dear Bentley was there to catch him.

He looked right into two brown eyes and felt her lips once again pressed against his… well teeth. He gasped in surprise. But kissed back in the only way he could.

He pressed his arms against the car to stand up and snaked his arms around her waist.

She broke the kiss and whispered a good bye, and then ran back up to her house.

Skulduggery pleasant watched her until she wasn't in his sight anymore. He let out a happy sigh.

"See you tomorrow my love" said the pinstriped skeleton and went into his car and drove away from his new found love.


End file.
